Professor Boogey
Aamon Boogey is a music professor at Hellsgrove University. He teaches a more refined modern and jazzy form of music compared to that of his colleague, Claudette. He first appeared in "Pumpkin Spice" along with Professor Spice, whom he has shared most of his time with throughout his career. He can be distinguished by his large brim hat, stylish uniform, and his poofy, fluff locks of hair. Life Boogey was native born in Hell, to unknown parents who couldn't bother to be there for him. From being a child to growing up into his teens, Boogey would raise himself, and taught himself music and the love for Jazz. He would take the sax and preform at small gigs in various bars across Hell. Unlike other boogeymen, who frighten people for a living, Boogey put a different spin to it, and made people groove to the music. He has since made it a goal to teach aspiring students to learn this new wave of music, and to learn music in general. Personality Boogey can be rather upfront and personal. There are no qualms to the way he comes to you and talks with you. He certainly can say the right words to have one spend the night with him. At times, Boogey loves to roam around the university to see how many of the faculty could suck his dick. But one professor he always came back to was Professor Spice. There was something about the art teacher that made Boogey lose it. Sexually, and romantically. Thought the romantic aspect came much later. After Professor Levi became the new biology professor at the university, Boogey took it upon himself to introduce this new man into his pants. He did succeed, only it was Levi who initiated the trip into his pants himself. Boogey admired the dominance this twink could give (Intertwined). For a while, the two would fuck on occasion, out of and in-between classes. Soon after, Levi would become more acquainted to Professor Fior, so Boogey saw less of him. He would thirst after Spice, but knew that Spice was now in a serious relationship with Professor Tazma. Boogey was often told he was in love with Spice, but Boogey would brush it off, since he never felt that feeling before (Love for the Boogeyman). He would then go on dating sites to find a partner for himself, and was surprised to find he had matched with Death on Mauler. The two hit it off with a formal dinner date, and Death was head over heels for Boogey. However, in "Date Night" Boogey legit died from Death's ass, even though he was an immortal soul himself, and met with Satan, the ruler of Hell. Satan would negotiate a deal to revive him back, only if Boogey confessed his love to Spice. Boogey was entirely annoyed with this, but that's who Satan was, a mischievous fuck. If the deal wasn't met, Boogey would be Satan's bitch, and while that didn't sound bad at all, Boogey wanted love. So as of late, Boogey struggles with this confession, and being in love with Death at the same time. Category:Male Category:Faculty